fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Micachalophin
Micachalophin are small Bird Wyvern-like Scelidians. |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Micachalophin are small Bird Wyvern-like Scelidians which means that they are Scelidians with a Theropod Bird Wyvern-like body structure. They are however smaller, but a bit bulkier. They have a small flat crest on their head like Dracorex, which they will use for headbutting, which has spikes around it. They also have small bristles on their tail and small fangs in their mouth. The top of their body is orange with their crest being cream and the bottom of their body is more a dark orange or brown. Behavior Micachalophin are generally passive, however when they see a hunter or anything that eats herbivores they will try to protect themselves and sometimes other herbivores, especially when they have a Pachalophin with them. They will often headbutt each other as a form of "playing". Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Micachalophin are found at the bottom of the food chain, being only capable of defending themselves from other small monsters. Larger monsters are quite easily capable of preying upon on them, unless they're together with a Pachalophin. However, even then they are under threat from strong monsters. Behavior towards Other Monsters Micachalophin will let other small herbivorous monsters be in the same area as them and even try to protect them from small carnivorous monsters like Jaggi. They will attack these small carnivorous monsters if the Micachalophin are provoked or they get too close. Micachalophin will however try to run away from large monsters unless they have a Pachalophin with them, at which point they will help the Pachalophin take on their foes. But, even then they will run away from strong monsters. Tracks Micachalophin doesn't leave behind any tracks due to being a small monster. Specific Locale Interactions Micachalophin doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Micachalophin will try to protect other small herbivorous monsters in the same area as them from the threat of other small monsters and will also help a Pachalophin fight against threats of similar strength to the Pachalophin. Abilities Micachalophin have the body structure of Theropod Bird Wyverns and because of this they have similar movements. However, instead of leaping at a Hunter, they will try to headbutt them or hit them with their tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Family: Pachalophin Micachalophin are part of the Scelidian classification together with the adult counterpart, Pachalophin. They're relatives of Kestodon and Gastodon. Habitat Range Micachalophin appear in the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier and Ruined Pinnacle in the Old World. In the New World they appear in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island and in the Ancient Outback in the Belurius Region. They have also been sighted in the Vast Frontier, Wild Savannah, Mount Calamity, Stone Canyon, Crumbling Arena, Blasted Desert, Verdant Jungle, Tropical Savanna and the Desolate Village. Ecological Niche Micachalophin sit at the bottom of the food chain, however they can easily defend themselves from small monsters like Jaggi. If these are with their Alpha however, the Micachalophin can be in trouble unless they got a Pachalophin with them which can scare off a Great Jaggi or Velocidrome. Even when under protection of a Pachalophin, Micachalophin fall victim to monsters like Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Nargacuga and Lagiacrus. Monsters like Deviljho, Solmaron and Tirraukronus especially like to prey upon Micachalophin. Biological Adaptions Micachalophin have developed a slightly hard skin to prevent them from at least some standard weapons and small monsters and a small flat crest with small spikes on their head to fight back small monsters that will try to hunt them. They are also more bulky compared to Theropod Bird Wyverns of their size. Behavior Micachalophin are aggressive Scelidians that will try to fight anything their own size and dangerous to them like Jaggi, Velociprey and Genprey. They will only try to fight bigger things when they have a Pachalophin with them, but without one, they will run from anything big like Great Jaggi, Velocidrome and Rathian. Attacks Low Rank * Tail Whip: Micachalophin will whip its tail at a Hunter which can knock them back. * Headbutt: Micachalophin will charge at a Hunter and headbutt them which can knock them back. High Rank * Headbutt Uppercut: Micachalophin will do a headbutt upwards which can knock Hunters back. G-Rank * Rock Throw: Micachalophin slams its head into the ground and then lifts it up throwing a small rock at a Hunter which can knock a Hunter down. Damage Effectiveness WIP Equipment Micachalophin has no equipment of its own and it shares it with Pachalophin, because Micachalophin carves are needed for the Pachalophin equipment. Because of this look at Pachalophin for the equipment. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Quests WIP Notes * Micachalophin are often eaten by other monsters so those can regain Stamina. * Micachalophin, like many other aggressive small monsters, can be recruited as a Tailraider and can also be used for the Tailraider Ride once befriended by the hunter's Palico. Trivia * Micachalophin is based on Micropachycephalosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Dracorex. * Even though Micropachycephalosaurus is actually a Ceratopsian, Micachalophin greatly resembles Pachycephalosaurs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310